An Elemental Hypothesis
by mrspencil
Summary: There are many elements which make up The Big Bang Theory. Here are a few words on some of them. Chapter 1:Sheldon Cooper. Chapter 2:Leonard Hofstadter.
1. Sheldon Cooper

_a/n: No characters from the Big Bang Theory belong to me, and I make no profit from them. This is simply for fun._

_This is for Ultrawoman; I finally got round to writing it:-)_

_A few words about the individual elements which make up the Big Bang Theory-starting with Mr Cooper_

* * *

**1/ Sheldon Cooper**

* * *

A CAT scan built at home

Defines a childhood like no other.

An evolution doubting,

Bible quoting,

Loving mother.

A guinea pig revealed

And, seconds later,

Up in flames;

Playmates laughing at

Not with him,

Mystified by games.

A brother and twin sister,

Mom describes as

"Dumb as soup".

No explanation needed why

Young Sheldon

Flew the coop.

~0~

An IQ numbered higher

Than most people can conceive.

A genius;

Emotionally and socially

Naive.

An expert in his field

With quite a wealth of

General knowledge

Who struggles to connect

With those who went to

Local college.

~0~

A stickler for the same routine;

Same sofa place,

Same meals;

He understands the universe

But not how someone feels.

An interest in ephemera,

From Marvel to Sci-Fi

Yet ordinary social trends

Completely pass him by.

~0~

Untroubled by his neighbours' charms,

However cute and pretty;

But softer traits are glimpsed

With Moonpie, Mee-Maw,

And "Soft Kitty"

A stranger to the "bedroom arts",

Romance just leaves him cold;

Yet sometimes,

Like the rest,

He simply needs a hand to hold.

Those friends

Who tolerate his quirks;

Are few and far between;

And willing to accept

What contact

With this man might mean.

~o~

He sticks to his own world-view

Like a limpet sticks to rock;

Rock, scissors;

Scissors, paper;

Paper, lizard;

Spock.

~0~


	2. Leonard Hofstadter

_a/n:I neither own nor make money from any aspect of The Big Bang Theory._

_Thanks to all who read the first bit, and particularly to the guest reviewers I cannot reply to by PM:-)_

_There are many elements which make up the Big Bang Theory. Here are a few words on some of them. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leonard Hofstadter**

* * *

Picture a childhood recalled with embarrassment;

Intimate details repeatedly shared.

Babyhood milestones and struggles through puberty;

Scrutinized, analyzed; nothing is spared.

A brother, excelling at every endeavor;

A sister who constantly over-achieves;

A mother who isn't remotely maternal;

A father who stays in the background...then leaves.

Add to this upbringing, lactose intolerance

An awkward affliction which adds to his shame

And then there's the festive-free Hofstadter Christmas;

Presenting new papers just isn't the same.

Less like a home, more a social experiment,

Theories abound on domestic routine;

Affection so rarely displayed to young Leonard,

He's forced to construct his own hugging machine.

~0~

His move from New Jersey seems quite understandable;

Leaving his humorless homestead behind.

The full implication of what lies before him

Is clear when a roommate agreement is signed.

This roommate agreement surpasses all others;

Meticulous detail, no clauses left out,

Each clause has sub-clauses and added amendments;

Reflecting the author, no shadow of doubt.

This somewhat eccentric, unique individual,

Intrigues and frustrates Leonard right from the start;

He cannot recall a new friendship before

Where a rocket-fuelled "bomb" and a spy play a part.

~o~

Doctor of physics and Star Trek enthusiast;

Regular browser at comic book store;

Computer game expert and role-playing veteran;

He's never had friends share his interests before.

A nerd amongst nerds, with predictable hobbies;

But there's more to distract him than Schrödinger's cat:

Unlike his odd roommate, he's instantly smitten

With a girl who moves in to the opposite flat.

At first he can only admire from a distance;

And friendship develops instead of romance;

It takes several years of platonic affection

Before something closer is given a chance.

Months spent together fly by in an instant;

As intimate moments are happily shared.

This blissful scenario's painfully shattered,

When the "L" word is mentioned before she's prepared.

~0~

So, other relationships, other romances;

Yet somehow, despite this, remaining good friends.

It may take some time, but now Leonard's more cautious

And hopes he is right about how this all ends.

~0~


End file.
